


Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: A night at the Lightwood-Bane residence.





	Night

Alec sighed softly as he took a seat next to Magnus on the couch and accepted the glass of wine passed to him. “I take it the kids are finally asleep?” Magnus asked.

The shadowhunter nodded. “Max fell asleep two pages into The Spider and the Fly,” He replied, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ shoulders as the warlock leaned against him. “Rafael was starting to drift when I left the room.”

“It’s been a long and exciting day for them, I was hoping they would fall asleep soon,” Magnus said. He rested a hand on Alec’s knee and gave a soft, content sigh. “The fair was a great idea. I’m glad Clary suggested it.”

Alec nodded, letting out a soft yawn. “Me too.”

“Ready for bed?”

Alec shook his head. “No. The kids are in bed and we finally have some alone time for the first time in weeks,” He said. “I just want to spend some time with my husband.”

Magnus smiled, finding Alec’s hand and holding it. “We should take a vacation,” Magnus said, taking another sip of his wine. “Just you and me. No kids. No work. Just us.”

“As nice as that sounds, do you really think you could be away from the kids for longer than a day?”

Magnus opened his mouth to answer when they heard footsteps down the hall and turned to see a sleepy Max clutching his Vampirina doll. “What’s wrong, Max?” 

Max didn’t say anything, he just rubbed at a spot on his forehead where one of his horns was starting to poke through. Magnus frowned. “Are your horns hurting again, Blueberry?” Max nodded and walked over to the couch, curling up between his parents. 

Alec wrapped his arms around the toddler and held him close. He looked up at Magnus who was setting down his wine and waving his hand, producing the salve Catarina had given them when Max’s horns first started to appear. He rubbed it on the spots before pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “You’ll feel better soon, okay?” Max just nodded and snuggled closer to Alec, resting his head on the shadowhunter’s chest. 

Alec looked up at Magnus. “Maybe a dinner date instead of a vacation?”


End file.
